1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to support structures suitable arranged to support or suspend other articles and, more particularly, to a support structure adapted for mounting within a file drawer to support hanging file folders therein.
2. Background Information
Hanging or suspension type folder systems employ some type of support structure having a pair of spaced rails from which pocket-type suspension file folders are hung by file folder cross members adapted for resting upon, and slide along, the rails. The support structure of this type from which the folders are hung is designed to be placed in a conventional file drawer or cabinet.
Various hanging file folder support structures of the above type have been proposed, including those of Snowden et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,277), Alexander (U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,127), Alexander (U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,610), Walter et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,663), Irvine et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,119), Bjorn et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,718), and Carter (U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,300). However, the constructions disclosed therein are rather complex, costly to manufacture, and/or cumbersome to utilize. In particular, the foregoing support structures do not appear to be suitable, in terms of strength and rigidity, for supporting heavy loads of hanging file folders.
Thus, despite the number and variety of disclosures relating to hanging file folder support structures, such as those noted above, none are believed to provide satisfactory solutions to problems relating to ease and economy of construction and assembly, and to strength and rigidity of the components forming the support structures.
The present invention addresses the foregoing problems and disadvantages of conventional hanging file folder support structures.